Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In general, wireless communication networks may be becoming populated by devices that include both phone and data functionality. In some wireless communication networks, a wide beam configuration may provide coverage for all the devices in an area (or sector). Such a configuration may provide a relatively low power beam to both active and inactive devices.